How To Be A Superhero
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Not telling anyone that you can't die it's harder when there is a fire at your school and you are trapped in their. And then your best friend runs in their to save you and he doesn't know that you can NEVER die and that you will be perfectly fine. Once he finds out nothing will ever be the same again, for him anyway...
1. Fire

How to be a Superhero

Ally and I are working on a school project together in science class. I was about to pour a red liquid in with a blue when someone's hand holds mine back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Austin! What do you think you're doing?" I hear my best friends voice in geek mode.

"What? I am pouring this into that." I point to the beaker.

"If you do it will start a fire." She jokes. At least I think it was a joke.

"No it won't."

"I'll be right back. I have to go grab a new pair of gloves and headphones. Don't do something stupid while I'm gone." I already grabbed mine. Headphones are for the science lab. Apparently we need them for our project because it's apparently going to pop and we need them to cover our ears from the loud noise.

She walks away and I look over my shoulder and see Ally putting her headphones on. She is looking out the window. I wonder what she is look in at. All of a sudden I bump the beaker on the other one and it falls to the floor.

"Mr. Moore! Fire!" I could already see the flames forming. Then all of a sudden I hear the loud noises of the alarm and everyone rushes outside. Our class lines up and he starts role call.  
>"Austin?"<p>

"Here."

"Ally?" She doesn't respond. I look around and I don't see her. I start to panic and my first thought was,

"She's still in the school!" I shout as I start to run towards the school. I open up. "F***!" I yell in pain. That door was hot and now I just burnt my hand. I don't care, I just need to save her. If anything happens to her because of my careless ness I don't know how I could live with myself. As I am running through the halls coughing up the smoke I have been inhaling too much if I see someone walking towards me. "Ally?" I call out.

"Austin?" I hear a voice.

"Ally, I'll save you!" I cough out.

"No! I'll be fine. It's you who I have to save!" Then all I could remember was falling on the ground and it going black.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue this? It's supposed to be short because it's the beginning. So what do you think? Follow, Fav, and review. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Finding Out

I open my eyes and all I see is that I am in a room. I sit up and feel this pailful burning sensation all over my body. My stomach, forehead, legs and especially my hands. They are wrapped up In this white cotton wrap. I look up and see Ally sleeping and my parents talking to a doctor in the corner of the room. I can't really make out what they are saying.

"Where am I?" I ask. I see the doctor and my parents rush over to me.

"At the hospital. You wear in a coma for two weeks. There was a fire at your school it you escaped it but then you ran back inside." The doctor explains.

"I did?"

"Yeah. Can you recall why you did so?"

"Um." I think hard and can't really remember until I glance over to Ally who looks exhausted and sleepy. She was fast asleep on the couch in my hospital room. By the looks over it, it was a private room. So I'm not sharing it with anyone. "Ally!"

"What about her?" My mom asks. "She is sleeping over there." She points to her.

"No. I went back inside for her."

"You did? Didn't you know that you could get seriously injured? What happened to you was just minor. A lot worst could have happened." My dad says.

"I know."

"Okay, that's enough talk for one day. How about you let Austin get his rest." The doctor says.

"Yes, mom and dad. You guys should go home have a nap. You could use it." I say.

"Austin, she was talking about you."

"I will sleep but you guys should too."

"Okay. Bye Austin."

"Bye." After they leave I fall asleep. I wake up to a tingling feeling on my arm. I look down and see a hand wrapped around my arm. "Ally?"

"You're awake!" She sprung from her seat but then she sat back down.

"Yeah. I woke up earlier but you were sleeping over there."

"Yeah. Um...I was tired. Exhausted from worrying about you."

"Thanks." I examine her skin and she doesn't have any burns on her skin at all. Not even a single scar. Even after two weeks it should still take a but longer to heal. "How did you not burn. You were in the school longer than I was."

"I guess I was just lucky."

"But I saw you walk through fire." I whisper panicky.

"You did? Are you sure that wasn't a dream?"

"I'm sure I would know if I dreamt that you walked through fire."

"Maybe you're wrong. It could have been all the trauma you went though you imagined it in your dream." She stands up and starts pacing. It's her new habit when she gets nervous. She use to chew her hair but she got over that once she got over stage fight.

"You're leaving something out. What are you not telling me?"

"I am not hiding anything from you." She sits down but starts to tap her shoes on the floor. I decide to let it go but one this for sure is that I am not finished with this conversation.

**Ally's POV**

Austin just got home from the hospital so he is coming over for supper. My meal of course. I am the best at cooking. I was about to take the pizza out of pizza oven when I hear a knock at the front door.

"It's open!" I shout.

"Hey, I'm here!" Austin shouts from the living room.

"I can see that."

"I'm going to go wash my hands for supper."

"You better." I laugh.

He is not watching. I can't find my oven mitts so I use my hands instead. Okay, before you guys start to freak out I am not in anyway hurting myself on purpose yet it looks like it. I am not a freak. It's a long story that I won't bore you with but I can give you the short version. Long story short, I woke up and figured out that I had this weird freakish thing had happened to me. I'm just going to lay it on you. I can't die. No one knows about my secret and I plan on keeping it that way.

I open the pizza oven and grab the pizza pan. "Ouch." I still feel pain of everything but it heals quickly. I set it down on the cloth and turn around to see Austin standing there with his mouth dragging across the floor. Not literally because I'm sure that would be weird. I look at my hands and he watches the burns on my hands heal.

"Holy hell." Is all he says before he passed out on the floor.


	3. Explaining

**I have a message to say before you ready this, I do not agree on what happens in this chapter. You DO NOT have superpowers and you CAN NOT live forever. You also don't heal as fast So with that being said, do not copy what injuries happen in this chapter or the entire story for that matter!  
>Now enjoy the chapter! :)<span>**

"Austin! Austin! Wake up!" I hear my name being called.

"One more minute mom!" I whine.

"Damn it boy!" Suddenly I am being harshly shaken. I pop my head up and examine the room. Leather couches and a giant flat screen TV above a fire pit? A white spiral staircase going upstairs? This is so Ally's house. Oh my God.

"Ally?" I see her sitting next to me on the floor.

"Yeah? I'm right here."

"You- your hands." I point to her hands and she holds them up.

"What about them?"

I grab them and examine both of them. Nothing. "Your hand-they were- but now they're- and your...and huh?"

"I can ask you the same question. What are you talking about. I can't understand anything you are saying. You know I don't speak jive."

"Your hands. They were burnt. And i mean very burnt. So burnt, they looked like they could fall off any second."

"I have no idea what you are... Forget it. I'm don't playing the dumb blonde act." (AN: haha I'm a blonde. And BTW I am sorry if I offended any of you. Not my intention.) "I can heal."

"What?"

"I can't get hurt."

"What?"

"Come with me." I grab his hand and help him up. I force him to come in the kitchen. I grab a sharp knife for the drawer and hold it up so that he can see it.

"What are you doing?" Austin asks worried and concerned. I take the knife and slice open the palm of my hand. I cut between my middle finger and my pointer and end at the bottom left palm of my hand. "Ah!" I whisper in pain. I didn't hurt that much.

"What the hell?!" He shouts knocking the knife out of my hand and it falls on the ground. "What are you thinking? I need to get the first aid!" I runs but I grab him and hold him back.

"Look!" He looks at my hand and he watches it stop bleeding and heals up the cut perfectly not leaving a single scar.

"What the...how? How did you do that?"

"I could ask you the same question but the answer is unknown. I don't know."

"How long have you been like this?"

"About four months."

"And you never told me?"

"Why would I tell you. It's creepy and weird and you would act the same way everybody else does and scream alien down the street."

"Do see me acting like that?"

"No, but you did just pass out. You really need to get that checked."

"How'd this happen?"

"Well, it was a normal day for me. I woke up and went to school. I was in home Ec. I think you were in that class too."

**FLASHBACK**

"Ally, can you chop these peppers?" Austin asks me handing me two green peppers.

"Sure." I smile.

"Thanks, that saves me a lot of time."

I grab a knife and a cutting board and set the peppers on the cutting board. "Ouch!" I just cut myself. I rush over to the sink and turn it on and run my hand under it. I turn it off and go over to Mrs. Zimmerman, my Home Economic teacher. "Can I go to the nurse?" I cut my hand badly." I ask as I cover my hand with a cloth that was covered in blood.

"Yes, go! That looks bad." She answers. I rush over to the nurses and she sits me down in a chair.

"Let me have a look. What happened?"

"I was in Home Ec and I cut myself with a knife. The cut looked very deep and it bled a lot."

"Well, to the looks of it you were just making an excuse to leave class early and waste time."

"What? No, I have a really big..." I look at my hand and it looks perfectly find. There was no cut at all. There was blood stains on my hand but other than that there was no sign if a cut anywhere. That makes no sense. I know I didn't imagine it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's when I found out that there was something wrong with me. And I knew it has to start that day because the day before a rock fell on my leg and it cut my leg and I had a bruise there. When I woke up the next morning I didn't think anything of it. I just went in with my day and did my regular scheduled teen life. That was until I cut my hand and it healed in front of my face.

"That's crazy. I have no idea how I would have reacted to that if that had happened to me. Suddenly healing and not knowing how I am able to do that."

"Yeah, I thought I was going crazy."

"That explains a lot."

**FLASHBACK**

The bell rings and Ally and I leave Home Ec. It's a spare for the both of us so we leave the school. It's the last period anyways so it doesn't really matter.

"So Ally. What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? The sky of course. Unless you're refusing to space then that's what's up. Why would anything be wrong. We have been together the entire day. Why are you acting so weird?" Ally says super fast. I was able to make out was she was saying but she seems kind of off.

"Are you okay Ally. You seem a bit unlike yourself all of a sudden. Is it your hand?"

"I'm fine Austin."

"Good. That hand thing was brilliant. How did you do that to make it look so real in so little of time. I mean. The cut looked so real. Even though I could barely see the while thing. It looked like you had actually cut yourself."

"But I did."

"Sure you did, Ally. Sure you did."

"But I... Never mind. Do you want to come over to my place to study notes?"

"Sure."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You have to promise that you won't tell a single soul about me. Especially not my parents. They would freak the heck out."

He puts his arm around my shoulder. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good. You know I have always wanted to try something but never was able to. I don't have a Pod stand for my camera."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if you video tape me healing."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So, if anything happens during the healing process that I can figure out why this is happening to me."

"Uh, I don't know." I give my famous puppy dog eyes.

"It's only for a while."

"Okay, but we have to be careful. If that camera ever gets in the wrong place it could go bad. I don't feel like being examined on like a guinea pig for my entire life."

"Got it."


	4. Routine

"Are you ready?" Austin calls from the ground.

Ally calls from the top of an abandoned bridge in the middle of nowhere. "Yeah!" Austin is standing on the ground about one hundred feet under the bridge. She climbs on the rail and falls to the ground.

"Ally!" Austin runs towards her. She lifts her head from the ground and her major bruises disappear and she puts her shoulder back in place and fixes the movement of her cooler bone. She stands up and moves the hair out of her face.

"I'm good. That was Ally Dawson at attempt number five." She says fast. Austin sighs in a relief. She stands up and whiles the

"I keep forgetting even if it looks like you are hurt that you heal from it like, instantly."

"Yeah. Don't have to remind me. At least now that if I brake something I have to physically put it back in place."

"Uh, gross." Ally laughs. "And cool!" Ally rolls her eyes at what Austin says.

**-Ally's POV**

I run into the store and Austin is sitting on a counter flirting with some girl. Typically Austin Moon. "Austin! Austin!"

"What? What?" He mocks me.

"I just signed up for cheerleading tryouts. Their head cheerleader moved away so I thought it would be a great opportunity to try new things."

"You, cheerleading?"

"What? You think I'm not fit to be a cheerleader?"

"No, I'm just saying it just doesn't suit you."

"Well, you'll be saying something else when I make those tryouts."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you. But, I won't need it." I smile and we walk up to the practice room.

* * *

><p>It's the end of the day and it's time for cheerleading tryouts. I know I'm a terrible dancer but these moves that Austin helped me with are going to help me out so much.<p>

"Um, next is Ally Dawson." The cheerleading couch announces.

The music starts playing and I start my routine. Each step moves with the beat of the music and spin and do a flip in the air. I have no idea how I am able to do that but Austin showed me a cool technique that made me master it perfectly. I land in some splits with my arms in the air. I stand up and try to catch my breath. The coach and the rest of the cheerleaders stand up and start to clap their hands together.

"Good job, Ally."

"Thanks."

"You are our new head cheerleader! You're technique, rhythm, choreography. It was spot on. I loved your routine as well. Who helped you out?"

"My best friend Austin."

"I see. Well, let Austin know that he knows what he's doing. See you at practice is next Friday. Would you be able have a routine ready by them? "

"Yeah, sure. Totally." I smile.

"Great."

I change into some better clothes and leave the school to meet Austin at Sonic Boom.

"Austin, guess what?"

"What?" He asks setting his magazine back on the shelf and walks over to me.

"I got the spot in the squad as head cheerleader!" I start to scream in excitement. I hug Austin and he hugs me back quickly.

"You did! That's awesome."

"I know. Practice starts next Friday. Oh and the couch says that he loves the way you taught me that routine so she wants you to help me out for a new one next practice to teach the girls."

"I would gladly help you out. How about we rent a dance studio and start tomorrow?"

"That would be a great idea."

* * *

><p>Its a Friday so we have a week to get our routine in. So Austin rented us a studio and we are heading there as I speak. Austin unlocks the door with the key that he got and closes it behind me. I set my bag on the floor next to the wall and Austin doesn't the same thing. We decide to stretch before we even think of doing any dance moves. Well, I don't need to of course but I still want a normal life so I do it for Austin anyways. We do so other stretches and then we move into the middle of the room.<p>

"Okay, so we are going to start with some simple moves like what you did in your routine." I nod in understanding. "Just follow me."

"Okay." We connect hands and do a connecting wave and he spins and then does a flip on the floor and spins again crossing his arms. I laugh. "You say that's simple?"

"Okay, how about we try something else."

"Deal."

We practice for the entire night till like five in the morning.

"That was great. I think we had enough practice. I think I have this routine down pact."

"Great. So you will be able to teach this to the other cheerleaders?"

"Totally."

"Want to go out for so late night ice cream?"

"Sure."

We put on our sweaters and grab our bags and start walking. We find an ice cream shop that is open twenty four seven so we go there. I order a cookie dough flavor and Austin orders cotton candy.

"So how are you dealing with all of this?" I ask Austin.

"With what?"

"Me, you know. That I can't. You know."

"I know. And I'm fine. Totally cool with it."

"Okay, I know you think it's weird and I know that you can't be all cool with it since you thought that I actually died the other day."

"Okay, it's not human. But how am I supposed to act like. I'm kind if getting use to it. But the idea is just strange. Like just waking up and finding out that you have these amazing abilities? There's something fishy going on and I don't think you know the whole story."

"Okay, genius. Tell me. What am I missing from the puzzle?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying. There's got to be a reaction if something. Maybe it happened over night."

"Austin, it obviously happened overnight. But there is nothing I can really do about it but explore the facts that, I can't die." I whisper the last part.

"Okay, we should get home. Our parents are probably worried sick about us."

"Don't worry. I texted my mom and said that I am out practicing with you and I texted your as well."

"Thinking of Ally. Smart as always."

* * *

><p><strong>okay what do you guys think so far. Sorry it was sort of short. This actually took me all day. I started after school and then I finishes at like 11 but I had to do other thinga obviously. So I got some ideas from my friends for this story so thank you to them. Haha. I was like running out of ideas but if you guys have any please let me know. And I'm getting a new phone it would be so cool if you gave me some cool thoughts on a good phone to get. My idea is aiming towards an IPhone. So a Follow? Favorite? Reveiw? Thank you!<strong>


	5. Rescue

_Morning_

Austin and I are walking down the streets of Miami when all of a sudden I hear fire trucks racing down the street.

"What's going on?" Austin asks.

"I don't now but come on." I pull Austin and we run to where the incident is. We are behind the caution line where we are not allowed to go passed. I look around. I start running for the building.

"Ally! What are you doing?" Austin notices me going into the burning building. I walk over the fire still burning me. I hear a scream come from one side of me. I run through the flames and seconds away from getting smashed from a falling metal pole before I run passed it. I follow the screaming for help when I reach a room where I hear cries. I look around and it's so hard to see anywhere from all of the smoke. I hear her voice again scream for help.

"I'm here! Where are you! I want to help you!" I yell so she can hear me.

"Help! Help!" I run through the fire and find a girl wrapped around herself in a corner. She looks up and she seems relived to see me.

"Are you okay?"I ask the girl.

"It hurts." She cries.

"Where?"

"My leg." I look down and move her hand out of the way. She Is terribly burnt on her leg. I quickly pick her up and run out if the building. I have to be careful when holding someone injured. She could have broken something and not even known it. I exit the burning building and I see a fireman come towards me.

"Are you okay? Is there anyone else in there?"

"I'm fine. But she isn't. I didn't heard anymore screams but I would go see if anyone else is in there, some people could unconscious. A lot of things are falling down in there."

"We know how to do our job." An paramedic comes running over here with a bed. They take her from my arms and lay her carefully on it. They wheeled her to the ambulance and drive away with the sirens on. I run back to Austin with black dust all of me.

"Ally that was amazing. I would never in my lifetime be able to do that."

"Austin, that's because you don't live forever." I laugh.

"We need to get out of here before some one gets suspicious." We start to walk and Austin puts his hand on the back of my left shoulder. We get to Austin's and I go to my house and he waits downstairs while I take a shower and change into some better clothes upstairs.

**Austin's POV**

I'm waiting in Ally's living room while she gets changed out of her smoke filled clothes. I can't believe that Ally did that. It was so dangerous. I know that she can heal instantaneously but it's still dangerous in so many ways. It scared me for one. People could have noticed her run into the burning building and come out without a single scratch on her. She's my best friend and I care for her. I wouldn't let anyone touch her. It makes me so happy that she can help so many people but I wouldn't let her if it lead to a dangerous situation.

I hear foot steps come trotting down the stairs. Ally's hair is straight and she is wearing sweats and a blue tank top.

"So, Austin, are you staying for supper?" She asks.

"Supper? It's like 2 in the afternoon."

"I meant, will you be staying for supper tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. If your dad lets me."

"Of course. My dad loves you."

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's a short. I don't have much ideas so if you guys want to add some you are more than welcome to PM or just add them in your Reveiw! Thank you! Sorry it's been like a week.<strong>


	6. CANCELLED

**|CANCELLED|**

**Sorry guys I just don't have any ideas for this story. Sorry for it. I have no ideas and when I thought of his is was a long time ago so I have no thoughts or any motivation to want to continue with this story anyways. **

**Love you!**


End file.
